Ask King Sombra Pie - The Short Drabbles
by GilroyQuinn
Summary: A series of shorts focusing around IchibanGravity's MLP Tumblr blog "Ask King Sombra Pie".


"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No."

"Why not?"

With Rae Mix's constant pleas wearing down on her last nerves, Triste Saviour finally finds the motivation to turn visual attention towards the young mare. She gives Rae a somewhat hardened and clearly annoyed stare, attempting to deter the little parasite from its attempts to drive her up the walls. "I don't," She has to practically force the third word of the sentence out due to its complete inconsistency with her personal style. "_Cuddle_."

The cassette-selling Freneral gives a scrutinizing frown, folding her cybernetic legs across her barrel and regarding her mentor with an accusing pout. If she was affected at all by that stare, she was either good at hiding it or just simply oblivious. "Makel said you did it with Sombra after some incident with an anvil! So why not me?"

Triste makes it a mental note to delete all of Makel's accounts and whatever progress he's made on his precious fan fiction stories the next time she's on the computer.

She closes her eye, taking in a deep breath. "Because even if I wanted to – and I most certainly don't – there's the simple fact that I've only known you for a couple of days. I don't just freely engage in physical contact with strangers."

Rae snorts. "What, did your mommy tell you that?"

An abrupt silence. Although the visual shift is subtle, the sudden drop in the room's temperature isn't. Even Rae is quick to pick up that her choice of words is far from the best, recoiling under the increase of intensity in Triste's stare. A sheepish smile works its way on her face, and she subconsciously scratches the back of her head. "Oh, uh. Touch a nerve, didn't I? Sorry, sorry..."

Her attempt to reconcile is responded to with the maintenance of that nasty glare for a few more seconds. Then, Triste mercifully turns it away from Rae, allowing her the ability to breathe easy again. When the blonde speaks again, any possible trace of resentment is locked away. "What do you find so important about hugging me?" She asks, one of her brows twitching in irritation.

Rae immediately perks up, the change of tone gratefully welcomed. "Well, I figured that you're my teach, we're sharing a bed-"

"We're not sharing a—"

"-and we've already had a few adventures together! Where I stand, we are well on our way to being sisters. Besides," The mare's tone takes on a slightly encouraging coat. "You always seem so sad and moody. I figured that a hug or two might make you feel at least a little bit better, maybe even put a smile on that face!"

Triste gives a raise of the eyebrow. "And you figure that a hug is going to make me all hunky-dory?"

Rae shrugs. "Might not be much, but it's a start!"

Triste gives a heavy sigh, placing a hoof to her face as her assigned protege starts bouncing a little in her spot. "...you're not going to just let this go, are you?" She grumbles despite already knowing the answer to that question.

"Nope!"

Once again, silence falls between them. While Rae is looking at Triste in eager anticipation, Triste slowly closes her eye and drags her hoof down her face. Then, after getting herself together, she takes in a deep breath and responds with three words.

"...I'm not moving."

Rae's expression immediately falters, and she once gain puts on a pouting look. "Wow. Make me do all of the exercise, huh?"

Nevertheless, the young mare gets up from her spot and walks over to where Triste is seated. Once she reaches her destination, she looks over Triste's posture with a disapproving frown. She is as rigid as a board, partially turned away from Rae with her eye closed. It's like trying to hug a tree, and despite what the nature-loving hippies tell you, hugging a tree does not do well for comfort levels. Even after pacing around the target, Rae simply cannot find a proper opening. Frustration and annoyance starts to billow, and she idly wonders if the blonde was doing this on purpose.

Eventually, however, she decides to throw any tactics away and just go with the flow. Moving to a spot right behind Triste, she plops down on her haunches before reaching over and wrapping the elder mare in those cybernetic limbs of hers. Triste lets out a little grunt of surprise, but it isn't long before she grudgingly relaxes. For Rae, the experience is still similar to hugging a tree, considering how awkwardly stiff Triste's posture still is. But at the very least, she doesn't run the risk of getting splinters stuck in you.

For Triste... well, she's silently praying that Rae was unaware of the color the emotional beacon fused to her chest was glowing.

Suddenly growing agitated with the length of the embrace, Triste starts squirming a little in Rae's grasp. "All right, you've had your fun. Now if you'd be so kind as to-"

Without warning and with a rather adorable squeal, Rae promptly tightens her hold.

The power of Makel's creation is too much for even the experienced veteran to handle. The pupil of her eyes shrinks and swings to an outward corner, and she lets out a strangled yell as her internal organs are magically transformed into something not too different from pancakes. Because of the way Rae is constricting her, she is unable to push herself away or even indicate that the hug was having an effect opposite of what it was intended for. The living noose is unaware of this predicament, continuing to squeeze the life out of her as if she was a big teddy bear.

Then, after several seconds of this cuddling torture, Rae finally lets go and allows Triste to drop to the floor. She looks down on the blonde confidently. "See? That wasn't so hard-"

However, she abruptly stops herself when she sees Triste isn't getting up from her face-down position on the floor. She looks on in confusion, tilting her head to the side. "Triste?"

No response. Rae starts sweating a little, reaching over to move the mane obscuring Triste's face.

"C'mon, Tris, this isn't funny-"

She is greeted with the sight of Triste's completely blank eye and a small puddle of drool in the shadow of her mouth. There are small, quiet and weak wheezes coming from the mouth and the occasional twitch from one of the withers. Rae's face immediately pales at the sight, and the realization of what she just did hits her like a freight train.

"Oh, crap."

Not finding much alternative, she proceeds to scramble to her hooves, run out the door and scream in a panic.

"MAKEL! I DONE GOOFED! I DONE GOOFED!"

* * *

**A/N:** And now for something completely different.

To be honest, this story was a long, overdue one. I told the owner of the "Ask King Sombra Pie" blog that I was going to do this, procrastinated for several weeks and then spat out this rather short story. I was going to go with something more serious, but that'd be depriving the energy I need for my RWBY story "The Perfect Creation". On a side note, if you're a RWBY fan, feel free to check that out, leave a comment and maybe even mark it on your following/favorites list. It would certainly be appreciated.


End file.
